who is he
by animefreak8965
Summary: maka gets abuse by soul eater and needed a place to stay who will she call for? kid x maka
1. soul eater evans

**hello it is me animefreak. this is my first fanfic. I've read many so I wanted to make one so here it is. no flames please.**

_thoghts-'oh no'_

_ talking- "oh no'_

maka's pov

it's has been a month since soul firs started to abuse me to turning my life in to a living hell. I sighed ever since me and soul started dating he went drinking every night. it all stated a week after we started dating, but one night he *sniffle* drank to much and I told him to go inside his room and he slapped me and said " you don't tell me what to do." and said that he should do that more often. he even does it when he is not drunk. I tried to leave him, but he threatened to kill me if I here I am inside my room sulking. I guess I have to go put bandages all over my body and go takes a shower to wash all the blood off of me. when I walked out with my clothes in my hand the one person who caused me this pain. no other than soul eater evans. "where do you think you are going?!'he asked. I timidly answered "to the bathroom" he said "what did I tell you about going places without my permition""may I please I go to the bathroom please?" "no you can go in the morning i'm going out you better be here when I get home" 'this is my chance.' I thought happily. When I heard the door close I packed and waited a few minutes after packing. I ran inside my green car and called up my BFFs liz and patty. I asked if I could stay with them for a while. They said sure and they live In the mansion down the street from the street that soul go to. so I hurried up and zoomed past the bar and made it to their house. I rang the doorbell and I very handsome man with raven hair with stripes on one side of his head, pale skin, golden eyes, lean body, and a black and white suit on. "excuse me miss why are you here not to be rude"

**CLIFFY**

**teehee I always wanted to do that!**

**R&R please and remember no flames and this is my first fanfic**


	2. liz and patty

**hello it is me animefreak. this is my first fanfic. I've read many so I wanted to make one so here it is. no flames please.**

_thoghts-'oh no'_

_ talking- "oh no'_

maka's pov

I rang the doorbell and I very handsome man with raven hair with stripes on one side of his head, pale skin, golden eyes, lean body, and a black and white suit on. "excuse me miss why are you here not to be rude" he said. " I was looking for my friend liz and patty so i'm just gonna leave now" I said. Then he screamed the girls name and they both were here. " WHY YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT YOU LIVED WITH A GUY!" I screamed in their faces. "sorry you hung up so fast we couldn't tell you" they said in sync. " I need to tell you guys something" I told them with a tear coming down my cheek. We rushed up to their room. "don't tell anyone but..."

**CLIFFY**

**teehee I always wanted to do that!**

**R&R please and remember no flames and this is my first fanfic**


	3. soul comes for a visit?

**hello it is me animefreak. this is my first fanfic. I've read many so I wanted to make one so here it is. no flames please.**

_thoghts-'oh no'_

_ talking- "oh no'_

maka's pov

I heard the doorbell. I heard his voice. the one who caused all my pain. "hide me I said and tell me when he leaves I'll tell you what is going on when he leaves." they hid me in their huge walk in closet. I sat there waiting and waiting for him to leave. I just remembered about my car. I remembered that I pulled up from their house from the back just in case he come. phew if I didn't I would be dead meat. I heard the door open but way too close for my comfort. I figured that he was in liz and pattys' room. It was like one of them horror movies. my breath disappeared so he couldn't hear me. I stayed alert just in case he looks in here. I listened closely to only here him leave the mansion. "you can come out now." liz said. "come out little giraffe." said patty. I came out the closet (**A/N- not like that if you don't get just go to urban dictionary and ask what does coming out the closet mean)** with a nervous look on my face. "I will tell you this and you can't tell nobody except black star and tsubaki , soul have been abusing me for almost a whole month.." liz grabbed her phone with a large amount of strength almost breaking the phone calling black star and tsubakis' house. she told them everything and all she heard was screaming and the sound of guns. I turned around to see patty ripping her giraffe to shreds pretending it was soul.

**R&R please and remember no flames and this is my first fanfic**

**this chappy song is numb by linkin park**


End file.
